I hate humanity
by SonateVal
Summary: Tétu, colérique et violent, Eren Jäger est juste un adolescent de 17 ans détestant l'humanité. Mais est-ce que cet enfoiré d'inconnu pourra un jour le faire changer d'avis ? PS : prochain chapitre en ...?
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo mes amours ! **

**J'espère que vous allez bien depuis tout ce temps. Mais je suppose que oui, puisque... It's holidays ! Deux bons gros mois de vacances, ça va faire du bien !**

**Je suis donc de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour) avec une nouvelle fiction, qui j'espère, vous plaira !** **Celle-ci sera beaucoup plus longue que les précédentes et l'univers sera différent. Les titans n'existerons pas et Eren et Rivaille seront juste de simples personnes vivant dans un monde banal, comme le nôtre.  
**

**Donc voilà, voilà. Rien d'autre à signaler.**

**Bref, trève de bavardage.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une recontre un peu brusque.  
**

Les derniers rayons de soleil venaient doucement s'éclipser, laissant place à un début de soirée calme et paisible sur le district de Trost, en ce 24 mars. Il devait être dans les alentours de 21h alors que la brume faisait doucement son apparition, permettant à l'air de se refroidir un peu. Les gens finissaient de rentrer chez eux, pressés de pouvoir retrouver la chaleur de leur foyer. La ville était tranquille et commençait à s'endormir, lentement mais sûrement. Cependant, comme tous les soirs, la cité ne profitera pas longtemps de son placide silence.

C'était aux alentours de 23h-minuit que tout commençait pour Eren Jäger. Blottit dans les couvertures fraîches de son lit, il se leva d'un pied ferme, se préparant au rituel du soir. Ce jeune garçon, du haut de ses 17 ans, possédait une vision amère de la ville. Ou plutôt. Il la détestait. Elle, ainsi que tous ses habitants. Ou en fait non. C'était plutôt simple. Il détestait tout être vivant sur cette planète. Même sa famille lui procurait un dégoût et une indifférence totale. C'est pourquoi il avait commencé à sortir pendant la nuit. La fraicheur de l'opacité lui procurait du bien et de plus, lors de ces moments, personne ne pouvait le déranger dans ses tâches ou même le déranger tout court. Il pouvait crier sa haine sans même qu'un oiseau ne l'entende. Mais ce soir là fut un peu différent des autres.

Eren prenait toujours de grandes précautions lors de ses escapades nocturnes pour ne pas se faire prendre par ses parents ou par sa sœur. Bien que ça ne fasse que quelques mois qu'il partait en virée comme cela, jamais sa famille ne l'avait prit en flagrant, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Comme tous les soirs donc, il ouvrit son armoire pour en sortir un jean banal et un pull noir à capuche qui lui permettrait de se couvrir pour passer encore plus inaperçu dans la noirceur de la nuit. Il attrapa vite fait son portable et y regarda l'heure qui indiquait 23h24 pour ensuite le mettre dans sa poche et se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre. C'est avec agilité qu'il se hissa hors de la pièce et qu'il marcha tel un félin jusqu'à l'escalier. Celui-ci grinçait beaucoup, mais Eren avait la technique pour descendre sans qu'un seul son n'en sorte. Il connaissait avec exactitude chaque marche qui émettait un grincement et c'est avec soin qu'il les évitait. C'est dans ces moments là qu'il remerciait sa dextérité incroyable (même s'il restait maladroit).

Arrivé en bas, il marcha tranquillement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qui se trouvait juste face à l'escalier. A ce stade, il savait très bien qu'il ne risquait plus rien. Il lui suffisait de faire quelques pas pour être dehors. Mais c'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit sourd. Comme si quelque chose venait de tomber dans la cuisine. Le garçon tourna alors violemment la tête, portant son regard vers la pièce à sa gauche. Son rythme cardiaque avait d'un coup fortement augmenté sous l'adrénaline et des sueurs froides se faisaient à présent ressentir le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Eren ? » Lâcha une voix encore un peu endormie.

« Mikasa ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Répondit le concerné en regardant sa soeur qui était en face de lui.

Toute la tension était redescendue et il soufflait à présent d'agacement.

« J'avais soif et j'ai fait tomber un verre. Mais et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu habillé ? Tu comptes aller quelque part peut-être ? »

« Peut-être. »

« Tu as vu l'heure ? On a cours demain, va te recoucher. »

Eren fronça les sourcils. Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres. Encore moins quand ça venait de sa soeur. De ses parents, ça passait encore (bien qu'il ne les écoutait quand même presque jamais), mais il n'acceptait aucunement des remarques venant d'elle. En plus, elle savait très bien que parler des cours était quelque chose qu'il détestait plus que tout. Il lui ricana donc au nez avant de s'avancer vers la porte et de l'ouvrir.

« Eren. »

« Ferme la, Mikasa. »

Et il sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il était fatigué. Fatigué et exaspéré de tous ces dialogues qu'il trouvait totalement inutiles. Parler avec les gens n'était pas son fort, et ça ne le serait jamais, il le savait. Les gens l'insupportaient tout simplement. L'espèce humaine était vraiment la pire chose du monde et il n'avait aucune considération pour elle. Et en particulier depuis _ce jour_.

Il secoua la tête, chassant les souvenirs trop sombres de son esprit et se dirigea maintenant vers le centre de la ville, dans une sérénité habituelle. Il ne s'inquiétait d'ailleurs absolument pas à propos de Mikasa. Il savait très bien qu'elle ne dirait rien aux parents, parce que c'était lui qui l'avait recueillie dans sa famille. Ses parents avaient été tués dans un accident de voiture. Sans lui, elle serait à présent dans la rue et il savait qu'elle lui serait reconnaissante à vie. De plus, ses propres parents travaillaient souvent, et de ce fait, ils étaient la plupart du temps fatigués et exténués, ne prenaient pas le temps d'écouter ce que leur enfants pourraient ou pouvaient leur dire. C'était d'ailleurs sûrement pour ça qu'Eren les détestait. Ils n'avaient absolument aucuns points communs avec des parents. Ils se donnaient juste bonne conscience quelques fois en leur parlant de l'école où en faisant semblant de s'intéresser à leur vie, ce qui écœurait Eren au plus au point.

Il soupira d'ailleurs d'ennui de toutes ces pensées désagréables, envoyant un peu de buée dans l'air frais. Il mit sa capuche et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le tissus, ses cheveux noirs en bataille se confondant avec la nuit et la couleur du pull, recherchant une source de chaleur quelconque. Seul ses yeux bleus brillant dans l'obscurité trahissaient sa précense. Ces soirs-là, Eren ne faisait pas grand chose. Souvent, il aimait aller au parc et s'asseoir tranquillement sur un banc pour y regarder la brillance du lac. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il trouvait cela fascinant. D'autres fois, il aimait tout simplement toquer à la porte des gens et partir en courant, jouissant de la réaction de ceux qui ouvraient sans rien y trouver, leur enlevant leur tranquillité et leur sommeil. C'était puéril, certes, mais ça l'amusait. Mais son passe-temps favoris restait le graffiti. Il avait plusieurs endroits stratégiques ou il y cachait des bombes de peintures et ou il se rendait la plupart des soirs pour y taguer quelque chose. Généralement, il criait sa haine au monde entier à différents lieu, sur les murs vierges de la ville. Il attirait d'ailleurs fréquemment la réaction des gens qui découvraient l'oeuvre en l'injuriant, se demandant qui était l'individu qui avait oser faire ça, et pourquoi. Il trouvait ça tellement pathétique que ça le faisait rire. Les gens se vexaient si vite. Ils n'étaient que de simples déchets ne supportant tout simplement pas d'avoir la vérité en pleine gueule. Mais il se trouvait que, boum. Eren adorait ça. Pourrir l'existence de ces êtres superficiels. C'était comme sa raison de vivre dans ce bas monde. Pour les gens, le graffiti était du vandalisme. Pour Eren, c'était de l'art. Il adorait ça. Peut-être même plus qu'il n'adorait la guitare.

Il se dirigea donc vers un endroit qu'il avait en tête depuis le début de la journée, se glissant dans les ruelles sombres tel un chat. Lorsqu'il atteignit sa destination, il sortit directement les bombes de peinture de leur cachette et se mit au travail. Cette fois-ci, le message serait bref. Il voulait juste défouler sa colère pour ce soir.

Après environ 40 minutes de travail, il s'essuya le front pour enlever les quelques perles de sueurs qui s'y trouvaient avant de se reculer pour admirer son oeuvre. Il laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et hocha la tête. Les lettres étaient grandes et belles, rouges pétant. On ne pouvait pas manquer ce graffiti, ça, il en était sûr.

« C'est pas mal, gamin. Mais sans fautes d'orthographes, ça serait mieux, tu ne crois pas ? »

Eren sursauta sauvagement, ne s'attendant absolument pas à ce qu'une voix vienne déchirer sa tranquillité. Il se retourna vivement, avec précaution, prenant soin de reculer loin de celui qui venait de lui parler et de se cacher un peu plus dans sa capuche. L'homme qui l'avait interpellé était légèrement appuyé contre le mur et malgré la noirceur de la nuit, la légère source de lumière, venant d'un lampadaire un peu plus loin, permettait à Eren de distinguer les traits de son visage. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs peu commun. Ses yeux étaient petits, mais ils brillaient dans la nuit. Une brillance presque similaire à celle du lac, alors que ses paupières mi-closes et son expression dégageait une indifférence totale. Le garçon n'avait jamais vu un visage aussi terne et vide d'émotions et c'était étrangement captivant. Ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que les siens, une raie négligemment non centrée séparait ses mèches qui retombaient en équilibre de chaque côté de son front alors que la base de la nuque était plus fraîchement rasée. Eren remarqua aussi ses larges épaules bien visibles à travers sa chemise blanche -malgré sa petite taille- légèrement entre-ouverte à la base du cou, dévoilant sa peau blanche. Eren déglutit difficilement et bizarrement, pendant un cours instant, il ressentit une attirance quelconque pour cet inconnu.

« Du calme, gamin, j'vais pas te violer. » Lâcha simplement l'inconnu en haussant les épaules, au vu de la réaction du gamin.

« Bordel mais, t'es qui toi ?! » Cracha directement Eren, le ton agressif, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

« Un mec qui passe par là. »

« Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de ce que tu penses, pauvre type. »

Le concerné esquissa un sourire -bien que les sourcils froncés- et croisa les bras, plongeant ses yeux gris fascinants dans ceux d'un bleu cristallin de Jäger. Il avait un regard qui faisait froid dans le dos, certes, mais il ne faisait pas peur à Eren. Physiquement, il n'était pas du tout imposant. Eren trouvait que l'homme en face de lui était ridiculement petit. Il le dépassait d'au moins une tête.

« Je ne sais pas, gamin. Disons que les graffitis avec des fautes d'orthographes m'insupporte. Si tu le fais, fais-le bien, au moins. »

Eren tiqua alors qu'une veine palpitait prêt de sa tempe, un sentiment amer s'emparant de lui. Personne n'avait le droit de critiquer ses oeuvres. Personne.

« Premièrement, je ne suis pas un gamin. Et deuxièmement, je t'ai dit que j'en avais absolument rien à foutre de ton av- »

« Tch. » Coupa l'inconnu. « N'importe quel abrutit sait que dans "Les humain sont des dechets.", humain prend s et qu'il y a un accent sur le e de déchet, gamin stupide. »

Eren n'en revenait pas de se faire humilier de la sorte. Et surtout par ce nabot. Non mais pour qui il se prenait cet enfoiré ?! Pourquoi il y avait toujours un salopard qui devait venir ruiner son bon temps ? Sous la rage, il lança avec violence la bombe de peinture, encore assez pleine pour blesser en direction de l'inconnu. Celui-ci l'évita aisément, sans presque avoir bougé, la bombe s'éclatant contre le mur, juste à côté de son visage.

« Ne m'oblige pas à te tabasser, morveux. » Dit-il simplement, le ton de voix toujours aussi calme.

Seul le dilatement de ses pupilles trahissait un changement d'humeur alors que le dit gamin explosa de rire en lui offrant un magnifique doigt d'honneur.

« Franchement, tu crois que du haut de ton mètre 60 tu pourras me faire quelque chose ? »

« Tu veux tester ? »

Eren n'eut alors pas le temps de réagir qu'un coup de genou dans le ventre et un autre dans les côtes le firent tomber au sol, plié de douleur. Il avait peine à respirer et se tenait le ventre fermement, gémissant de son amertume. Il était dans une position pitoyable, celle qu'il ne supportait pas. A genoux. A la merci de l'homme qui venait de lui donner une bonne raclée.

« Putain d'gosse de mes deux qui devrait être dans son pieux. » Cracha l'inconnu avec mépris, lui octroyant un autre coup dans les côtes. « Les humains sont des déchets, ouais. Cette phrase s'applique parfaitement pour un gamin arrogant dans ton genre. » Finit-il en tournant les talons pour partir, enfournant ses mains dans ses poches.

Eren n'aperçu plus que le dos de l'homme qui disparaissait dans le brouillard quand il se releva, lâchant encore quelques gémissements de douleur au passage.

« Mais quel enfoiré ! » Jura-t-il en claquant son poing au mur, près de son graffiti.

Il était complètement hors de lui. En plus de s'être fait humilier, il venait de se faire tabasser. Sa dignité venait de se prendre un grand coup et les assauts violents de son poing contre le mur augmentaient dangereusement. Eren avait toujours eu du mal à contrôler ses émotions et surtout sa colère. C'était comme si une autre personne prenait possession de son corps dans ces moments-là.

Sa main lui faisait atrocement mal. Il releva la tête légèrement vers celle-ci, toujours poing au mur. Celui-ci était couvert d'éclaboussures de son sang et sa main était dans un état critique, le liquide rouge cristallin s'en échappant abondamment. Il soupira et se laissa glisser dos au mur, face à son graffiti, essayant de se calmer. Il respira profondément pour remettre ses idées en place et c'est lorsqu'il fut maître de ses émotions qu'il leva les yeux vers son tag. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que oui, en effet, il avait commis des fautes d'orthographes.

Il explosa alors soudainement de rire.

Ce jour là, pour la première fois de sa vie, Eren Jäger se sentait aussi stupide que tous ces hommes qu'il méprisait. Sa rage de se faire corriger par un être humain l'avait empêché de voir l'intention de cet inconnu à vouloir rendre son oeuvre plus belle et crédible. Il n'avait pas pensé à sa réaction. Il aurait pu simplement lui faire la morale à propos des graffiti et le dénoncer à la police, mais il avait fait justement tout le contraire. Une presque sorte d'encouragement, même.

"Les gens se vexaient si vite. " Il rit de sa stupidité. Car oui, cet enfoiré d'inconnu avait raison. Il n'était qu'un putain de gamin arrogant et il se mit à le détester encore plus à cause de ça. Juste parce qu'il avait putainement raison.

_**To be continued. **_

* * *

**Voilà, voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu huehuehue. Le chapitre 2 est actuellement en cours !  
**

**J'attends vos avis, so, review please !**

**PS : JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE S'IL Y A DES FAUTES D'ORTHOGRAPHE, PARDONNEZ-MOI.**

**PS n°2 : Je ne sais pas du tout ou je vais me diriger dans cette histoire donc vous me pardonnerez (encore) si j'ai beaucoup de retard dans le post des chapitres. Mais j'accepte vos idées avec grands plaisir ! (Si vous en avez, review ou alors message privé, ça me fera plaisir !)**

******Hasta la vista ! ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous !  
**

**Hé oui, je ne suis pas morte ! Je tenais d'ailleurs à m'excuser pour ce retard monstre pour ce deuxième chapitre. Disons que je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps, étant donné que je suis partie quelques jours chez ma copine et qu'ensuite c'était mon anniversaire... J'étais donc en impossibilité d'écrire. Mais bon voilà ! Je reviens en force avec le chapitre 2 qui j'espère vous plaira.  
**

**Je tenais aussi à remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir et vos conseils m'ont beaucoup aidé ! Je remercie aussi les lecteurs qui ne laisse pas de reviews parce que malgré tout, je vois qu'il y a déjà plus de 200 vues ainsi que des fav et des follows et ça me tient à coeur de savoir que des personnes lisent mon histoire. Les idées commencent à se mettre en place tout doucement et je prends un réel plaisir à écrire (même si je ne suis jamais satisfaite du rendu).  
**

**Je vous préviens, ce chapitre est un ramassis de descriptions et de soupires mais c'est un passage obligé pour être sûr de vous mettre dans l'ambiance et pour que vous compreniez bien les sentiments d'Eren. Levi/Livaï/Ravioli/Rivaille (ça sera Rivaille pour moi) sera aussi plus présent dans les prochains chapitres.  
**

**Ps n°1 : Quand c'est écrit en italique, ce sont les pensées d'Eren.**

**Ps n°2 : Merci encore pour vos idées !**

**Bref, trêve de bavardage et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Vague de sentiments.  
**

« Ce sale enfoiré va me le payer, bordel. » cracha le jeune Jäger entre ses dents, marchant dans les rues sinueuses du district de Trost.

Il avait eu sa dose pour cette nuit, et rentrer chez lui était la seule et unique envie qu'il avait pour le moment. Il avait ce goût amer dans la bouche et cette impression de recevoir des coups de poignard dans l'estomac qui le mettait dans un état vraiment pas commode. Il soupira un bon coup et sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour y regarder l'heure qui indiquait désormais 00:36. Ah, déjà. Et bordel, ce que sa main et ses côtes pouvaient lui faire mal. Il maudit encore une fois cet inconnu et se perdit dans ses pensées, repensant à lui et à sa force de persuasion. Car oui, Eren avait finalement corriger son tag. Comment était-ce possible qu'un être humain ait pu réussir à le faire changer d'avis, lui, Eren Jäger, réputé pour être si têtu et colérique ? C'était un putain de scoop. Normalement, il l'aurait laissé tel quel, par pure fierté.

_Pff._

Il haussa les épaules, se disant qu'il était inutile de dépenser de l'énergie en repensant à ça et décida de mettre de la musique pour dévier ses pensées ailleurs. Son téléphone lança automatiquement "_Nightmare_" d'Avenged Sevenfold alors qu'un rictus s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. La musique résumait parfaitement sa journée. Entre les magnifiques notes qu'il avait reçu en cours, les moqueries de Jean et de ses crétins d'amis et la raclée qu'il s'était prit il y a peu... Quelle ironie, hein ? Il rit amèrement avant d'accorder un peu plus d'importance au message qu'il avait reçu beaucoup plus tôt.

**De Mikasa, 00:14** : Eren, rentre s'il te plaît, je m'inquiète.

Une grimace apparut sur le visage du jeune garçon et il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, remettant son téléphone en place. Il sentait que sa sœur allait venir compromettre tous ses plans et ça l'énervait vraiment au plus au point. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'un boulet dans ses pattes et il espérait du plus profond de son âme qu'elle dormirait quand il rentrerait. Car il le savait. Des questions. Oh oui. Il en aurait droit. Rien que cette pensée l'exaspéra et il fourra sa main dans la poche ou se trouvait son téléphone pour augmenter le volume alors que ses doigts recherchaient maladroitement la bonne touche pour que le son parvienne plus fort à ses oreilles. Avenged Sevenfold était et resterait bel et bien son groupe préféré. Il aimait toutes les musiques de ce groupe, sans exceptions. Passant par du hard metal à du doux, il s'identifiait souvent à elles. Celles-ci lui procuraient un bien être incroyable qui le faisait quitter un peu le monde merdique dans lequel il vivait, et ça, c'était vraiment important pour lui.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, il soupira en apercevant sa maison. Avec la chance qu'il avait, Mikasa était sûrement encore réveillée, à l'attendre désespérément pour des explications et arrivé devant la porte, il hésita un moment. Il se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de rentrer maintenant. Puis il se dit que de toute façon, il n'aurait nul part d'autre ou aller et en plus, il avait froid. C'est donc après cette observation et un bref haussement d'épaules qu'il ouvrit finalement la porte, passant juste sa tête entre pour vérifier que personne n'était là. Ses parents dormaient, ça, c'était sûr, mais Mikasa ? Constatant donc que la voie était libre et n'entendant aucun bruit, il entra avec grande précaution, retirant ses écouteurs au passage. Finalement, peut-être qu'un ange avait entendu ses prières et que Mikasa dormait vraiment.

« Eren. »

Ou pas.

Ah mais et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il espérait ? Sa vie entière était un enfer, pourquoi ça changerait maintenant. C'était tellement naïf de croire que Mikasa irait dormir sans rien demander et sur le coup, Eren ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Son pied était déjà sur la marche de l'escalier et il avait deux choix qui s'offraient à lui. Soit il se retournerait pour faire face à son interlocuteur, soit il partirait s'enfermer dans sa chambre, sans un mot. Le deuxième choix était le plus attirant pour Eren forcément, mais il se dit que même s'il faisait ça maintenant, ça n'empêcherait en rien les questions de Mikasa plus tard. Elle ne le lâcherait pas l'affaire tant qu'il ne cracherait pas le morceau et il le savait. C'est donc avec une grande élégance qu'il renifla, lâcha un soupire d'exaspération et qu'il se retourna, prêt à faire affront à sa sœur adoptive.

« Quoi. » répondit-il finalement, le ton aussi sec que d'habitude, plongeant son regard irrité dans le sien.

« Qu'as-tu fais à ta main ? »

Eren leva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas la question alors que Mikasa pointait du doigt sa main ensanglantée. Il baissa donc la tête vers l'endroit indiqué et commença à paniquer.

_Hé merde._

Sérieux, est-ce que c'était possible d'oublier qu'on avait une main complètement défoncée ? Il fallait croire que quand on s'appelait Eren Jäger, oui. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir caché sa main dans la poche de son jean et se mordit la lèvre. Il avait prit le premier bus pour un interrogatoire chiant et inutile.

« Je suis tombé. » finit-il par dire sans vraiment réfléchir, évitant à présent tout contact visuel avec Mikasa.

« Impossible. On ne peut pas avoir une telle blessure en tombant. »

« Un chien m'a mordu. »

« Tu n'as pas de traces de morsure. »

Tout ça commençait fortement à agacer Eren et il se sentit rougir de plus en plus. Ce sentiment qui s'emparait de lui ne lui plaisait pas du tout et des picotements se firent dans son estomac. Il ne savait pas mentir et encore moins à Mikasa.

« Tu deviens rouge, Eren. Tu me mens. »

« Mais de quoi je me mêle bordel ? Laisse-moi tranquille et va dormir. » cracha-t-il finalement, montant une marche d'escalier.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mon SMS ? »

C'en était trop pour Eren. Ses nerfs avaient déjà atteins leurs limites depuis qu'il s'était fait tabasser mais si en plus sa sœur en rajoutait une couche, il allait vraiment péter les plombs. Il inspira donc un grand coup, essayant de garder son calme et de canaliser toute cette colère qui montait en lui et qui le déchirait de l'intérieur.

« Je t'expliquerai. Maintenant, j'aimerais aller dormir. » lâcha-t-il sèchement, détachant bien chaque syllabes des derniers mots.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, se contentant juste d'hocher tristement la tête, regardant son frère blessé partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans une seule explication. Elle était allée trop loin, et elle en avait conscience. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en faire pour son frère.

De son coté, le jeune Jäger ne savait plus quoi penser. Il commençait d'ailleurs à se demander pourquoi diable il avait dit ça à Mikasa. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui en parler. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'était lui qui faisait tous ces tags dans la ville. Non. Définitivement non. Il avait une certaine confiance en elle et l'aimait quand même (un peu) certes, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui dire quoique ce soit par rapport à ça. Pas qu'il ait peur de son jugement ou de ce qu'elle pourrait penser à ce sujet, ça, il s'en foutait au plus au point. Mais pour Eren, les graffitis étaient en quelque sorte son secret, son entre, sa grotte ou laquelle il ne voulait que personne d'autre que lui n'entre. C'est pourquoi il allait devoir inventer quelque chose, et quelque chose de réfléchi (parce que n'oublions pas qu'il s'agissait de Mikasa) pour ne pas qu'elle découvre la moindre petite chose concernant tout cela. Et il voulait encore moins qu'elle découvre qu'il s'était fait frapper par cet espèce de nain à la force surhumaine. Son ego en prendrait un grand coup et puis, il connaissait sa sœur adoptive. Protectrice comme elle était, elle chercherait à tout prit à le venger et Eren n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Il voulait se débrouiller tout seul. De toute façon, il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même et ça, il le savait mieux qui quiconque.

« Bordel de merde ! » jura-t-il en serrant sa main blessé contre sa poitrine.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il perde si vite son sang froid ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait des crises de colère, certes, mais jamais il n'avait autant perdu son self-contrôle. Sa main était probablement cassé et il souffla de lassitude en la regardant. C'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Il n'arrivait même plus à bouger ses doigts. A croire que le monde était contre lui aujourd'hui.

_Non, il l'a toujours été._

Il soupira et ébouriffa ses cheveux noirs de sa bonne main, laissant son regard se perdre par la seule fenêtre de sa chambre. Le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles, et la lune avait atteint sa forme parfaitement circulaire alors que la lumière qu'envoyait l'astre se reflétait sur la chevelure en bataille et les yeux bleus cristallins du jeune homme, les faisant briller d'avantage. Il était en parfaite harmonie avec cette ambiance mélancolique et il se sentit bien un bref instant. Mais ce fut vraiment très bref car il revint presque directement à la réalité, un peu trop brusquement peut-être, ressentant très rapidement ce sentiment acrimonieux s'emparer de lui. Son corps commençait à devenir trop lourd et il comprit qu'il valait mieux qu'il se couche. Il devait se lever tôt demain parce que les cours l'y obligeaient. Il soupira donc encore -à croire que c'est ce qu'il faisait le mieux- et commença à enlever son pull. Et après quelques injures, un étranglement et une détermination sans faille il réussit finalement à se délivrer de son habit. Parce que putain, enlever un pull à une main, c'est du sport.

Il envoya valser le vêtement plus loin dans sa chambre -au diable le rangement et la propreté-, retira son t-shirt et enfin son pantalon avant de sortir et de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il devait quand même soigner sa main, au moins un minimum. Il entra donc dans la pièce et prit vite fait le nécessaire pour se soigner. Du désinfectant et un bandage. Il n'était pas médecin mais ça devait sûrement suffire pour que ça main se rétablisse un peu. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller à l'hôpital ou un truc dans le genre et puis, il se souciait peu de sa santé.

Sa main finalement soignée, il se laissa tomber sauvagement sur son lit, ne prenant même pas la peine de couvrir son corps blessé de couvertures. Le jeune garçon trouva presque directement les bras de Morphée dans la fraicheur des draps et s'endormit paisiblement, exténué de cette journée.

* * *

Eren ne savait pas trop comment ou pourquoi il avait atterrit là, mais le fait était qu'il était là, aux côtés de Mikasa, marchant dans les rues de la ville en direction du lycée. La lumière du jour venait aveugler ses pauvres yeux encore trop fatigués pour s'adapter à quoique ce soit alors que les oiseaux chantaient allègrement. Tout s'était déroulé beaucoup trop vite pour son pauvre cerveau encore endormi et il venait seulement de réaliser qu'il était réveillé. Il ne se souvenait ni du réveil, ni du petit déjeuner, ni de s'il s'était lavé, ni de s'il avait vu ses parents, ni de rien.

« C'est quoi ce bordel... » souffla-t-il doucement, mais assez fort pour que Mikasa l'entende, se frottant les yeux vigoureusement.

« Un problème ? » lui demanda-t-elle, le regard interrogatif maintenant posé sur le visage terne du garçon.

« Euh. Je sais pas. Je me sens étrange. »

« J'ai du te réveiller et t'habiller, tu ne réagissais pas. »

Eren haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de chose lui arrivait de toute façon. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais parfois, il n'avait plus conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Comme si son esprit voyageait autre part pendant un court instant avant de revenir dans son corps.

« ça devient inquiétant, Eren. »

Le concerné bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, n'écoutant pas sa sœur. Il préférait se concentrer sur la route pour ne pas s'attarder à une conversation inutile à son propos avec Mikasa. La journée qui l'attendait allait déjà être assez pénible et longue comme ça. Il en était d'ailleurs exaspéré d'avance même si aujourd'hui, c'était vendredi. Parce que non, Eren n'aimait pas le lycée et Dieu seul savait -s'il existait- qu'il échangerait le fait d'y aller pour n'importe quoi d'autre au monde, et cela pour deux raisons très simples : Jean Kirschtein et tous les autres adolescents prépubères qui grondaient dans tout ce putain de bâtiment.

Kirschtein était le plus grand bâtard du monde entier par excellence. Eren en était persuadé. Il devait être celui qu'il détestait du plus profond de son être. Tout de lui dégoûtait Eren. A commencer par sa "tête de cheval", à sa façon d'être, la façon dont ses cheveux étaient coupés, à sa façon de s'habiller, à sa façon de manger... Tout, vraiment tout. Vous savez, c'est le genre de personne qui est super populaire, qui fait tomber toutes les filles, qui se croit mieux que tout le monde et _qui s'en prends aux plus faibles_. Ce genre de personne qui fait qu'Eren déteste l'humanité. Ce genre de personne qu'Eren éliminerait de la planète.

_Si seulement._

N'oublions pas aussi le fait que cela faisait maintenant plus de 5 ans qu'il devait le supporter, lui et ses provocations. Qu'il devait supporter tout ces abrutis d'élèves. Qu'il devait supporter tous ces regards pleins de dégoût. Car dans le monde du lycée, Eren n'était qu'un pauvre garçon faible ne possédant que 2 ou 3 amis. 2 ou 3 amis dont il n'avait rien demandé. Dont il ne voulait pas. Eren n'était pas sociable, ils le savaient tous. Il avait cette réputation de garçon bizarre et pas fréquentable. Mais il s'en fichait. Ça lui allait. Car rien que d'imaginer le fait de parler de foot, de nourriture, de filles ou de -va savoir- avec d'autres personnes le répugnait. Il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise avec les autres. Il n'aimait pas communiquer. Il ne le voulait tout simplement pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il n'avait besoin que de lui-même et juste de lui-même.

Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Eren avait toujours été seul, et personne n'est jamais venu l'aider. Même pas ses parents. Ça a toujours été la loi du plus fort pour lui. Il y avait bien sûr l'exception de Mikasa, mais ça c'était encore autre chose. Et puis il n'y avait pas de comparaison à faire. Mikasa était plutôt populaire dans le lycée et possédait beaucoup d'amis. Mais contrairement à tous les autres, elle restait elle-même. Elle restait une personne bien et appréciable aux yeux d'Eren. Elle devait être l'unique personne avec Armin Arlelt qu'il arrivait à supporter, et encore.

« Eren, Mikasa ! » cria une petite voix au loin, déchirant le tranquille silence qui régnait un peu plus tôt.

_Quand on parle du loup._

C'est alors qu'un jeune blond débarqua prêt des deux jeunes, complètement essoufflé par sa course, sous le regard incrédule des deux autres. Il reprit son souffle quelques instants avant de se redresser, un sourire flamboyant aux lèvres et les yeux bleus pétillants de joie, comme chaque matin.

« Bonjour, Armin. » répliqua poliment la jeune fille aux côtés d'Eren.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Mikasa hocha de la tête, comme à son habitude alors que le jeune Jäger ne répondit rien, comme à son habitude également. Mais ça faisait longtemps que ça ne vexait plus Armin et il élargit son sourire -si c'était possible-. Il savait comment était Eren alors il ne disait rien, acceptant juste sa façon d'être. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que le garçon aux cheveux noirs l'appréciait. Armin était un garçon simple, gentil et un peu naïf, cherchant toujours à aider son prochain. Eren ne pouvait pas lui reprocher ça. Même si parfois il l'agaçait avec ses histoires dont il se passerait bien, il tolérait sa compagnie. Il aurait tellement préféré que le monde soit peuplé uniquement de gens comme Armin...

Celui-ci parla pendant tout le trajet, racontant ses mésaventures ou encore des histoires à propos de son chien un peu fou. Des trucs banals qui n'intéressaient pas vraiment Eren. Il avait même fait allusion à la blessure à la main du jeune garçon, ce qui l'avait énervé. Il avait donc directement changé de sujet. M'enfin. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Au moins, ça passait le temps et ils arrivaient toujours plus vite au lycée comme ça. Il était quand même à 15 minutes de marche, ce salopard.

* * *

La sonnerie venait enfin de retentir, marquant la fin des cours et une exaltation de sentiments pour tous les élèves, désireux de retrouver leur chez-soi après une semaine chargée. Les couloirs du lycée étaient remplis de jeunes gens déambulant comme des bêtes de foires, excités comme des puces à la recherche de la sortie ou de leurs amis.

Ça y est, c'était enfin le weekend.

Eren se sentait revivre petit à petit en quittant la classe. Être loin de la populace pendant deux jours était vraiment un cadeau du ciel pour lui. Surtout que cette journée avait encore été trop ennuyante et longue à son goût. C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi il n'avait cessé de penser à sa vengeance à propos de l'inconnu. Il avait eu en tête une idée splendide qui l'avait fait vibrer. Rien que d'y penser était un jouissement et il avait hâte d'y être. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie désormais ; sortir d'ici pour aller accomplir sa tâche. Il avait donc directement quitté les lieux, sans attendre Mikasa qui le lui avait demandé, ni personne d'autre, parce qu'il n'avait personne à attendre de toute façon. Il avait mieux à faire. Ses entrailles lui criaient qu'il devait se venger de l'humiliation qu'il avait subit la nuit dernière et il se promit de le faire.

Il se précipita donc dans les couloirs, regardant la sortie au loin, sous les regards perplexes de quelques adolescents sur son chemin. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle excitation en lui et un sourire était définitivement accroché sur ses lèvres. Ça faisait presque peur. Il ne fit d'ailleurs même pas attention à la personne qu'il venait de bousculer sous la hâte, continuant son chemin, sans même un regard ou une excuse.

« Espèce d'enfoiré ! » cracha une voix qu'Eren reconnut comme étant celle de Kirschtein, alors que son sourire s'accentua.

Le provoquer était devenu un jeu maintenant, même s'il savait qu'il jouait à un jeu dangereux. De toute façon, Jean ne venait jamais l'attaquer tout seul. Il s'entourait toujours de crétins avec lui juste pour lui paraître supérieur.

_Pathétique. _

Mais il n'apporta bientôt plus d'importance à cet être inutile en voyant la porte se rapprocher de plus en plus et bon Dieu, être dehors n'avait jamais été aussi important pour lui que maintenant. Il accéléra encore plus son pas, presque prêt à courir et c'est lorsqu'il sentit enfin l'air frais sur son visage qu'il soupira de soulagement. Il était enfin libre. Cette sensation qui se faisait dans tout son corps le faisait presque planer. Les murs du lycée étaient définitivement beaucoup trop oppressants pour lui.

« Eren ! »

Entendant son prénom, le concerné revint à la réalité et se retourna, cherchant après la voix qui l'appelait. Il vit alors Mikasa venir vers lui mais il ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps avec elle. Il voulait juste partir. Alors c'est ce qu'il fit, sous le regard un peu surpris de sa sœur adoptive qui avait arrêté sa course. Celle-ci soupira donc, de peine, d'exaspération, ou d'inquiétude, elle ne savait pas elle-même. Mais tant pis. S'il voulait être seul, elle le laisserait. Elle retourna donc auprès de ses amis, inquiète comme jamais.

De son côté, Eren, lui, ressentait tout sauf de l'inquiétude. C'était le cadet de ses soucis. L'euphorie, l'excitation, l'adrénaline et l'amertume avaient désormais prit place dans tout son être et son rythme cardiaque ne cessait d'augmenter à chacun de ses pas, laissant de côté tous ses problèmes. Il se sentait délicieusement bien, peut-être même trop et lorsqu'il arriva à sa destination, il jubilait comme un petit enfant.

Il avait comme idée de revenir à l'endroit de la nuit passée, prêt de son tag et d'attendre là jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit. Il s'était dit que l'inconnu viendrait voir à coup sûr s'il avait bien corrigé son tag, par pur plaisir. Il se cacherait donc et l'attendrait pour ensuite le suivre jusqu'à chez lui. Et alors à partir de là.

_Ma vengeance te fera mal au cul. _

**_To be continued._**

* * *

**Pouf, j'ai enfin réussi à boucler ce long chapitre ! **

**J'espère que malgré tout, il vous aura plu.**

**N'hésitez pas à encore me donner vos idées et vos conseils, ça m'aide beaucoup !**

**A la prochaine donc (et encore désolé du retard pour ceux qui attendaient la suite) !**


End file.
